Love and other problems
by Americus
Summary: Schon wieder eine JS Story. Als ob es davon nicht schon genug gäbe... : Biiittteee leeesseennn!


Titel:

Autor: Americus

E-mail: Cobra11fanweb.de

Teil: 1/1

Pairing: S/J

Spoiler: Staffel 8 nach der Folge „Jim"

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Und so weiter und sofort. Der Song „Lost without you" gehört Delta Goodrem.

Inhalt: Jack muss sich über seine Gefühle zu einer bestimmten Person klar werden und wagt etwas, was er sich in acht Jahren Stargatecenter nicht getraut hat.

„Wenn man anfängt sich über alles mögliche Gedanken zu machen, kann einem so ein Lied wirklich weiterhelfen".

-Ally in „Steven Spielberg präsentiert Taken"-

Genervt rieb Jack ONeill sich die Schläfen um anschließend sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen zu vergraben. Erst als er wirklich keine Luft mehr bekam, sah er auf. Der Wecker zeigte 01:37 und die Hoffnung auf wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf war nun endgültig in dem General versiegt.

Jedes Mal wenn er versuchte nur annähernd die Augen zu schließen, sah er zwei Personen. Eine davon war Lt. Col. Samantha Carter, wie sie eingeschüchtert von der Situation gestern Mittag bei ihm im Garten stand. ONeill hatte geahnt was sie sagen wollte und umso peinlicher war ihm gewesen als Kerry aus seiner Terrassentür herauskam. Gut gelaunt und nicht in der Absicht den Sam in die Enge zu treiben! Aber ONeill hätte nie gedacht, das ausgerechnet sie, seine Affäre, wenn man es als solches bezeichnen konnte, Kerry Johnson, etwas ahnte. So hörte er immer nur die eine Aussage:

„Ist es wirklich nur die Air Force, die zwischen euch steht? Regeln, Vorschriften?"

Kerry hatte ihn gemocht und er und sie, hätten sehr gut als Paar fungiert. Aber Kerry hatte auch gewusst, wenn sie sich auf eine richtige Beziehung mit ihm, dem Brigade General des Stargatecenters, einlassen würde, würde immer eine Person zwischen ihnen stehen, und das war Sam.

Schließlich stand ONeill auf und verließ sein Schlafzimmer. Er ging zum Kühlschrank, öffnete ihn, nahm ein Bier heraus und entfernte etwas unelegant den Deckel der Flasche. Er zog sich ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose über sein Unterhemd und seine Boxershorts und ging schließlich über die Terrassentür nach draußen um den Kopf etwas freizubekommen. Die Nacht war angenehm lau und ein leichter Wind kam von Westen her. Jack legte sich in seinen Liegestuhl und blickte zu den Sternen hinauf.

Er war wirklich kein einfacher Mensch was Beziehungen angingen und ONeill war sich gar nicht sicher ob es nur an ihm alleine lag, oder ob das Militär auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Wenn er so zurückdachte, war er nicht auf den ersten Blick in Sam Carter verliebt. Sie war ihm am Anfang sogar total unsympathisch gewesen, als sie den Breefingraum betrat und eine Show hinlegte, dass sogar Kowalsky, der sonst größten Respekt vor ihm als damals noch Colonel, gehegt hatte, gelacht hatte. Sie hatte ihm an diesen Tag buchstäblich den Rang abgelaufen. Aber das alles hatte Jack ihr längst verziehen als er sie näher kennen gelernt hatte und erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, das dieses näher kennen lernen zu nahe geworden war. Er hätte es niemals so weit kommen lassen sollen, denn jetzt saß er hier mit seinen Gefühlen die irgendwo in der Luft hingen und nicht wussten ob sie ihn erdrücken sollten oder nicht einfach verschwinden sollten. Er hätte seine Ruhe vor ihnen haben können und zum Alltag zurückkehren. Aber stattdessen lag er nächtelang, so wie diese wach, und grübelte über seine platonische Beziehung zu einem untergeordneten Offizier nach.

Er könnte als Zivilist das SGC leiten, hatte Kerry ihm so mir nichts dir nichts vorgeschlagen und erst als sie zur Tür raus war, wurde Jack sich über ihre Worte so richtig bewusst. Und es plagten ihn die vielen offenen Fragen: Will er das überhaupt? Will Sam das überhaupt? Und was wollen sie beide überhaupt? ONeill schüttelte den Kopf darüber als er merkte wie verwirrt er eigentlich war, er stellte die halb leere Flasche weg und machte das Miniradio, das Sommer wie Winter auf seiner Terrasse stand, an. Es lief gerade die Show „Love and other problems" und der Moderator erzählte etwas: „Wenn sie jetzt zu Hause im Bett liegen und die Show hören, sich aber immer noch nicht getraut haben ihrer Liebsten oder ihrem Liebsten zu sagen wie viel sie für sie empfinden, dann hören sie auf ihn Selbstmitleid zu zerfließen und schwingen sie ihren Hintern aus dem Bett, oder wo immer sie gerade sind, hoch. Als ich gestern ferngesehen habe, sagte ein kleines Mädchen in einer Serie einen Spruch der mir gut gefallen hat. Sie sagte: Das schwierige am älter werden ist, das man vergisst die Dinge so zu nehmen wie sie kommen. Denn manchmal ist das was auf einen zukommt mehr als man aushalten kann...", er machte eine kurze schöpferische Pause und sprach dann weiter: „Und der Song ist jetzt für alle die sich so alleine fühlen..."

Lost Without You

I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes

A little righteous and too proud

I just want to find a way to compromise

Cos I believe that we can work things out

I thought I had all the answers never giving in

But baby since you've gone I admit that I was wrong

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

How my ever gonna get rid of these blues

Baby I'm so lonely all the time

Everywhere I go I get so confused

You're the only thing that's on my mind

Oh my beds so cold at night and I miss you more each day

Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away

Can't stop the tears from running down my face

Oh

All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie

How my going to be strong without you I need you by my side

If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm lost without you

I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you

I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you

Plötzlich stand ONeill auf. Er wollte sich nicht alleine fühlen. Er wollte nicht heute nacht auf seiner Terrasse sitzen und einsam sein. Einsam sein und in einem scheiß Selbstmitleid versinken. Er wollte nur zu ihr. Ihr sagen, wie sehr er sie liebte.

Jack ließ die Bierflasche stehen und lief zu seinem Auto. Seine Türe sperrte er nicht ab. (Tut er ja nie. )

Erst als er vor Carters Haustür stand, wurde ihm etwas bewusst. Was wäre wenn sie gar nicht so empfand wie er? Und außerdem, was würde sie über ihren Vorgesetzten denken, wenn der nachts bei ihr vor der Tür stand und ihr versuchte das größte Liebesgeständnis aller Zeiten zu machen. Er zog die Hand von der Klingel zurück und kehrte der Haustür schon wieder den Rücken zu, als sie sich plötzlich öffnete.

„Sir?", fragend kam Carters Stimme aus der Tür.

Der General verzog ein Gesicht, drehte sich um und versuchte unschuldig zu lächeln. Er dachte zunächst das er sie geweckt hatte, aber als er sah, dass sie keinen Schlafanzug trug und ihre Haare nicht einmal zerzaust waren, wurde ihm klar, das dies nicht der Fall sein konnte.

„Was tun sie hier?", erkundigte sich Sam als sie keinen Laut von Jack vernahm.

Genau, was zum Teufel tat er hier? Ja, sicher! Er wollte einem untergeordneten Offizier, in den er schon seit gut acht Jahren verknallt war, seine Liebe gestehen. Richtig! Wie ironisch!

„Carter, ich...", begann er zu reden und stockte dann.

„Kann ich vielleicht kurz reinkommen?", fragte er dann und natürlich fiel ihm die Anspannung in seiner Stimme nur zu deutlich auf.

„Mhm... . Natürlich, Sir!", sie trat von der Türschwelle beiseite um Jack Einlass zu bieten.

„Carter, bitte lassen sie das mit dem Sir!"

„Ja, Sir...ich meine Jack!"

Er grinste: „Danke!"

Sie führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer und zeigte auf die Couch. Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Obwohl er schon oft in Carters Wohnung war, fiel ihm erst jetzt auf wie geschmackvoll sie eingerichtet war. In vielen hellen gelb und orange Tönen. Nicht so trist wie sein Haus.

Jack sah sie plötzlich ernst an: „Carter, ich denke wir sollten etwas bereden. Etwas, was wir schon bereden hätten sollen als das mit den Zartarcs war".

Carter wusste genau, worauf er hinauswollte, antwortete aber nicht.

„Ich kann die Nächte nicht mehr durchschlafen und wenn ich sie so ansehe...dann können sie das auch nicht. Sam, sie wissen, das ich kein Mensch von großen Gefühlsreden bin und ich weiß auch nicht wie ich ihnen das sagen soll...Ich meine, es ist kompliziert zu erklären...".

Samantha lächelte nur verschmitzt, beugte sich über den Tisch zu ihm vor, zog sanft seinen Kopf zu ihren heran und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Dann grinste sie: „Ich liebe sie auch, Sir!"

Jack stutzte und war für einen Moment sprachlos. Dann begann auch er zu grinsen: „Dann weiter machen, Colonel!"

Stargate Center, Cheyenne Mountain, um 0900, 2 Wochen später

„General ONeill!", ein untergeordneter Soldat, welcher vom Rang Lutenend war, nickte Jack zu als dieser durch die Gänge des Cheyenne Mountains ging.

ONeill hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel, er ging einfach nur so herum, wie er es jeden Tag in den letzten zwei Wochen getan hatte. An einem der Aufzüge traf er Colonel Carter. „Sir", sie nickte ihm zu und ging nah an ihm vorbei. Unauffällig wanderte ein Stück Papier von ihre Hand in seine. Er stieg in den Aufzug und als sich die Türen schlossen, faltete er es vorsichtig auseinander und grinste als er las:

„In the evening at Carters House!"

Ende


End file.
